Fires of Hell
by Emz-Stern
Summary: Harry Dresden har en hemlighet som ingen vet om, han har en dotter. Nu när Harry är död så blir det dottern, Jill som får det tunga ansvaret att skydda Chicago från övernaturliga krafter. När mordbränder plötsligt drabbar Chicago anar Jill ugglor i mossen. Det som ser ut att vara en galen pyromans verk förvandlas plötsligt till Jills värsta mardröm.
1. Introduktion

Har du någon gång undrat över hur det känns att bli nedkastad i helvetets nedersta avgrund och sedan blivit utspottad tillbaka, precis som om döden smakat på dig och sedan bestämt sig för att inte han inte tyckt om din smak? För er som har så vet ni att det är ett rent helvete och min första upplevelse med magi och övernaturligt var av den sorten.

För de som inte vet vem jag är så kallas jag för Jill. Jill Dresden. Ja, jag är dotter till Harry Dresden, trollkarlen. Nu kanske några av er tänker magi finns väl inte men ni har fel… väldigt fel. Magi finns och… det kan få en dödad. Tro mig, det finns enormt mycket magisk och övernaturligt bara i vanliga Chicago och i resten av världen för den delen.

Hur har då mitt liv påverkats av det här? Kort sagt, min mor lämnade oss när jag var väldigt liten och min pappa, Harry Dresden bestämde sig för att berätta sanningen om hans jobb. Mamma vägrade tro på det och påstod att pappa var mentalt rubbad men av någon anledning lät hon pappa behålla mig. Efter den händelsen dröjde det inte länge förens min pappa omkom på väg hem från ett avslutat jobb. Det är lite lustigt att en trollkarl med all sin kraft och magi kan så lätt falla offer för en välriktad kula. Det var i alla fall det som tog min pappa ifrån mig, en skjutgalen mördare på flykt hade råkat stöta på min pappa och tvekade inte att trycka på avtryckaren. Turligt nog för mig hade min pappa haft besök den kvällen av Susan, en av hans före detta partners. När han aldrig kom tillbaka från sitt jobb anade Susan ugglor i mossen och när sanningen kom ut så bestämde sig Susan för att adoptera mig. Om Susan inte varit där hade jag nog vandrat samma väg som min far men ändå kan jag inte riktigt vara tacksam mot Susan. Jag är glad att jag överlevde, det är jag men jag och Susan har liksom aldrig gillat varandra och ju äldre jag blev desto kyligare blev det mellan oss. Dagen då jag äntligen kunde flytta ut var till stor lättad för oss båda och numera hör jag sällan av min fostermor.

Efter det verkade som att mitt liv skulle arta sig riktigt bra och jag skulle få ett normalt liv. Jag fick jobb som journalist på en av de större tidningarna i Chicago och jag blev snabbt en populär skribent. På det hela taget trodde alla att jag snart själv skulle starta en egen tidning, till och med jag själv brann för tanken. Det verkade som att det faktiskt skulle lyckas ända fram tills incidenten med mordsbranden.

Det hela började i västra delen av Chicago, i ett litet oansenligt villaområde där en villa plötsligt fattade eld. Ingen förstod vad som hade hänt för ingen hade sett något tecken på brand och dessutom hade regnat hela förmiddagen och genast drogs slutsatsen att det inte hade varit en olycka. Jag blev ditskickad för att undersöka saken och det var då som jag först verkligen förstod vem jag var.

Susan hade många gånger under min barndom talat med förakt om min fars tokiga trollerikonster och vilket freak han var men jag hade aldrig trott på det. Jag, stolt som var hade sett min far som ett snille till polis, magin trodde jag inte ett dyft på den tiden, något som jag fick äta upp när jag väl kom fram till branden. Det som jag trodde skulle bli en spännande och intressant artikel i tidningen slutade upp i en hänsynslös kamp mot klockan och en rejäl omkastning i vad som är möjligt och vad som är omöjligt för mig. Kort sagt, det blev ett jävla liv för att få till en bra artikel i tidningen.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**

Jag satt vid mitt skrivbord och skrev så att tangenterna glödde. Det var i och för sig inte någon intressant artikel jag jobbade med men jag ville bli klar så snabbt som möjligt eftersom jag väntade besök i eftermiddag. Plötsligt kom en ganska kort, strikt man klädd i grå kostym in på mitt kontor.

"Miss Dresden? Jag har nyheter åt er".

Jag suckade och såg upp ifrån mitt arbete.

"Vad är det nu Jerry? Fler artiklar att undersöka? Fler fåniga rykten?".

Jerry gav mig en bister min, även om han var min kollega så rådde det bister rivalitet mellan oss och av hans ansiktuttryck att döma tyckte han inte om att lämna beskedet till mig. Vilket det nu än var.

"Chefen vill skicka ut dig för att kolla in den senaste mordbranden i Chicago" mumlade Jerry buttert och det syntes att det var han som egentligen ville bli ditskickad. Jag log åt tanken, äntligen någonting spännande att få ner på papper!

"En mordbrand minsann… och vart hände detta då?" frågade jag nonchalant och Jerry bet bistert ihop när han svarade.

"I ett villakvarter söder om stan." För ett ögonblick såg det ut som om han skulle säga något mer men sedan ångrade sig Jerry och vände på stegen. Jag fingrade på dokumentet jag fått och ville genast sätta igång med det men jag hade fler artiklar att skriva klart och jag fick inte bli sen till min träff i eftermiddag.

När jag äntligen skickat in den sista artikeln till chefen hade klockan slagit två och det var dags för mig att gå hem. Jag hade ungefär en timma på mig innan jag skulle infinna mig hemma och vänta på min gäst. Jag reste mig upp och rafsade runt bland papperen på mitt skrivbord. Mitt kontor var i överlag ett organiserat bombnedslag. Det var papper och dokument överallt och här och var stod tomma kaffemuggar. De flesta skulle nog ha svårt att hitta i all den här röran men inte jag, jag visste exakt vart jag hade mina grejer och där av var det ett _organiserat_ bombnedslag.

Klockan hann slå halv tre när jag kom ut från byggnaden och jag gick med raska steg mot min lägenhet några kvarter längre bort. Jag fiskade upp nyckeln från min handväska redan innan jag var framför dörren, nu var det bråttom. Jag hade lovat att vara i tid, för en gångs skull och jag var inte någon person som tog lätt på sina löften. Vid dörren stannade jag plötsligt till och kände hur nackhåren reste sig. Det kändes precis som om jag var iakttagen men när vände mig om kunde jag inte se någon alls. *Konstigt* tänkte jag innan jag gick in. Min lägenhet var inte i bättre skick än mitt kontor och jag blev tvungen att göra en hastig städning genom lägenheten. Min gäst må ha känt mig sedan barnsben men jag tänkte inte skämma ut mig alldeles genom att visa upp en soptipp till lägenhet. När klockan var tio i tre hade jag hunnit fått lägenheten att se något så när som ren och jag rusade till duschen. När jag stod i duschen kände jag återigen den brännheta förnimmelsen av att någon iakttog mig men återigen ville denne betraktare inte ge sig till känna. *Det är säkert bara inbillning* hann jag tänka innan det ringde på dörren. Jag svor tyst och bokstavligen kastade mig ut ur duschen. Att jag alltid skulle bli sen till allt! Det var så typiskt mig!

"Hej Jill!" var det första jag fick höra när jag öppnade dörren. Jag hade knappt hunnit få på mig presentabla kläder. Framför mig stod en lång, smal tjej med mörkrött långt hår och ett snett mystiskt leende. Jag själv sken upp,

"Det var inte igår Mary!" utbrast jag glatt.

Mary bara skrattade, "Nej sannerligen och det verkar som du för en gångs skull är i tid ser jag". Jag mumlade bara någonting ohörbart om hur när det hade varit som svar.

"Kom in vet ja… jag har börjat med middagen än men du vet ju hur jag är" sa jag och Mary gick med ett brett leende på läpparna.

"Alltid lika hopplös" sa hon på skämt.

"Japp… jag är fortfarande densamme men nog om mig. Jag har inte sett dig på evigheter. Vart har du varit och hur går det för dig?" Mary log bara,

"Jo då det går väl helt okey, just nu så håller jag på att hålla föreläsningar om antiken runt om i olika muséer"

Jag nickade lite, "Intressant" sa jag uppriktigt.

Efter ungefär en timmes småprat steg jag till sist upp för att fixa middagen då jag för tredje gången fick den brännheta känslan mitt i nacken. *Dummer… så klart du är iakttagen, din gamla barndomskamrat är ju här* bannade jag mig själv men innerst inne var jag inte så säker på att det var Mary som iakttog mig. I alla fall inte enbart henne. Jag jobbade under tystnad men hur jag än försökte kunde jag inte skaka av mig känslan av att vara observerad. Mary tycktes lägga märke till tystnaden och rynkade pannan.

"Vad är det Jill? Du verkar så tyst" sa hon fundersamt.

"Nej då, det är ingenting… funderar bara på den senaste mordbranden… har fått i uppdrag att kolla in den". Det var inte helt och hållet en lögn, jag var ganska taggad men för tillfället var det inte det som upptog mina tankar.

Resten av middagen förflöt i trivsamt tempo med småprat mellan mig och Mary men jag var fortfarande vaksam. Efter ett tag satte sig Mary upp och såg noga på mig och jag kunde inte låta bli att undra,

"Vad är det?". Mary suckade,

"Jag har ett problem… eller problem kanske inte är rätta ordet… Något konstigt har hänt och jag vet inte vart jag ska vända mig" började hon osäkert.

Jag höjde ett ögonbryn, "Ett problem? Vad?" Jag satte mig upp och lade ena benet över knäet.

Mary såg sig osäkert omkring, "Jag vet inte riktigt hur jag ska börja, det har pågått ett tag nu och jag kan inte gå till polisen, de skulle tro att jag är ett psykfall".

"Varför" var min första kommentar. Vad var det som hade hänt Mary som var så underligt och skrämmande att hon blev så gåtfull? Mary var inte någon som vanligtvis talade i gåtor. Hon var en sådan typiskt "rakt på sak" människa. Det var tydligt att något inte stod rätt till här och jag blev genast en aning orolig.

"Du vet att du kan lita på mig Mary, jag ska försöka hjälpa dig med vad nu ditt problem är men för att jag ska kunna göra det så måste du berätta vad som har hänt".

Mary svalde hårt och tycktes rycka till för varje skugga, precis som om hon var rädd att någon förföljde henne eller iakttog henne. Jag rös vid den tanken, hade hon upplevt samma brännheta känsla av att vara under bevakning?

"Det hela började för en månad sedan… jag började råka ut för små olyckor… tappade bort saker eller råkade förstöra saker" började Mary efter att gjort klart för sig att det var bara jag och hon." I början tänkte jag väl inte så mycket på det, vanlig vardagliga händelser, jag menar det var ju inget konstigt med det. Det händer ju alla men efter ett tag blev det värre, jag kunde vakna upp och finna att någon eller… kanske… något var inne i mitt hus medan jag sov". Mary röst var nu bara en viskning.

"Hur kan du vara säker på det? Och vad menar du med något?" sa jag som nu började ångra att jag bett om en förklaring från Mary.

"Först och främst var rummen i en väldig oreda när jag vaknade upp, lådor, dörrar och skåp var uppslagna. Papper utspridda, ja du förstår nog. Sedan var det fotstegen, svarta, leriga fotspår var utspridda över golvet och det är här det börjar bli riktigt kusligt. Spåren såg inte ut att vara gjorda av någon människa… de var för stora för det och för... underliga… jag vet faktiskt inte hur jag ska beskriva det" Mary svalde åter igen och såg sig omkring.* Vem eller vad är det som snokar omkring i Marys lägenhet och varför?* for det genom mitt huvud men jag förblev tyst.

"Kort därpå började jag få underliga brev med någon nerklottrat på men jag kan inte läsa vad det står" fortsatte hon.

"Har du någon aning om vem som kan ha skickat dem och varför?" fortsatte jag. "Nej" kom det föga givande svaret.

"Nej, jag har faktiskt ingen aning, det hela är så bisarrt och skrämmande. Polisen skulle heller aldrig tro mig, de skulle snarare tro att jag går i sömnen och är schizofren eller något". Jag lutade mig fram och lade en hand på Marys axel,

"Mary, du är inte schizofren… det kan jag garantera… du har råkat ut för något riktigt skumt och jag ska göra allt jag kan för att hjälpa dig… jag lovar" sa jag och försökte låta lugn. Innerst inne var jag rejält uppskrämd av Marys minst sagt underliga historia. Jag hade dock inte tänkt lämna ämnet och sidan, inte riktigt än åtminstone, det var en sak som fortfarande förbryllade mig och väckte min nyfikenhet.

"Bara en fråga till… hur såg breven du fått ut? Har du med dig något av dem?". Mary verkade nästan lättad över att få frågan,

"Ja det har jag faktiskt" svarade hon och räckte fram ett brunt, slitet kuvert. Jag tog försiktigt emot det och öppnade varsamt. Det som uppenbarades på papperet fick mitt blod att frysa till is och hela mitt väsen skrek om fara.


	3. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Det fanns bara en enda sak på papperet, ett svart pentagram och i mitten av pentagramet var det ritat något som jag först inte såg vad det var men efter ordentligare titt så såg jag att det var ett slags öga. *Vad sjutton ska det här betyda* tänkte jag medan jag fortfarande försökte skaka av mig min intuitiva rädsla. Varför jag kände en sådan obeskrivlig fasa över pentagrammet visste jag inte men det bådade inte gott. Dessutom verkade bläcket en aning rött i all sin svarthet, nästan som om det var blod. Jag rös vid tanken, vem skulle vilja skriva med sitt eget blod.

"Nå?" Marys röst avbröt mig i min tankegång och jag skakade snabbt bort mina tankar.

"Ja du Mary, det här var sannerligen underligt… har du någon som helst aning om vem som kunnat skicka breven?" fortsatte jag medan jag lade ner brevet i kuvertet igen. Mary skakade beklagande på huvudet,

"Nej, ingen aning alls, jag har aldrig sett något liknande förut och jag förstår inte varför denna mystiska person skickar _mig _breven." Det förstod inte jag heller, Mary var en omtyckt person av många och tanken på att någon smög sig omkring i hennes lägenhet och skickade mystiska brev med djävulssymboler sade mig att hon kanske inte riktigt var omtyckt av alla.

"Nåja, tack för din vänlighet och förlåt för att jag förstörde vår fina middag med det här ruskiga ämnet men nu så måste jag faktiskt gå". Utan att jag hade märkt det så hade Mary rest sig och gått till halen för att ta på sig sina ytterkläder. Jag såg förvånat på henne, så sällan som vi träffades han förväntat mig att hon skulle stanna längre, klockan var knappt åtta.

"Ska du redan gå?" utbrast jag förundrat. Mary log lite snett, ett av hennes mystiska leenden.

"Ja tyvärr, jag har mycket arbete framför mig men det här har varit en otrolig kväll… tack så mycket, det ska jag komma ihåg" sa hon medan hon öppnade dörren och gick ut. Kvar stod jag i hallen, i halvt mörker och funderade. Varför kändes det som att Mary dolde något? Varför hade hon blivit så stressad och gett sig av så fort, det var inte likt henne.

Det var när jag höll på gå tillbaka för att stöka undan i köket som jag upptäckte det, en liten bronsring liggande på golvet. Jag rynkade pannan och böjde mig ner för att plocka upp. Jag kunde inte minnas att den varit där förut, hade Mary kanske tappat den? Jag kisade ögonen för att försöka se ringen tydligare. Den hade inga detaljer förutom en liten platta med någonting inristat på. I halvmörkret i hallen kunde jag inte se vad det var för något inristat så jag gick ut till köket och ställde mig vid fönsterlampans dämpade sken. De ristade linjerna böjde sig i en vid båge, nej oval och mitten satt en svart juvel och glänste. *Det ska föreställa ett öga!* insåg jag förbluffat. Jag vred och vände lite till på ringen för att bekräfta att det verkligen var ett inristat öga. Med ens kände jag, tydligare än någonsin, hur någon tittade på mig. Förskräckt drog jag mig ifrån fönstret men förnimmelsen avtog inte nämnvärt. Jag såg mig omkring i min lägenhet där jag stod, jag var ensam, men min känsla sa mig något helt annat. *Nu räcker det!* bannade jag mig själv. Så klart ingen bevakade mig, det var ju absurt! Det var nog bara Marys spökhistoria som skrämt upp mig och min trötthet. Med det konstaterande gick jag till min säng. Jag lade min mystiska ring bord nattygsbordet och somnade sedan in.

När morgonen kom trodde jag att allt bara hade varit en dröm. Det fick mig att känna mig lite bättre till mods. Självklart hade det var bara en dröm, Mary skulle aldrig bete sig så knäppt och komma släpandes på en massa spökhistorier. Det vill säga ända fram tills jag fick syn på ringen på nattygsbordet. Jag satte mig spikrakt upp, det hade inte alls varit en dröm. Det hade varit på riktigt och minnet av pentagrammet och Marys berättelser fick hela rummet att kännas iskallt, som om en arktisk vind plötsligt svept förbi och dragit åt sig all värme. Det var någonting illavarslande över det hela men jag kunde inte sätta fingret på vad.

Plötsligt ringde mobilen och jag skyndade mig upp för att svara.

"Miss Dresden? Vart all sin dag befinner ni er? Du skulle varit här för 20 minuter sedan! Chefen börjar bli otålig, du skulle ju undersöka mordbranden, har du glömt det?". Det var Jerrys otåliga röst men jag kunde nog allt höra en triumferande underton. Fast det hade jag inte tid att tänka på nu,

"Jag är på väg… något kom i vägen" hann jag parera Jerry med innan han la på. * Helvete! Är klockan redan så mycket! Hur kan jag ha missat det! Ställde jag inte alarm i går kväll?* for det genom mitt huvud när jag rotade i min garderob efter en skjorta som inte var allt för veckad. Jag rusade bokstavligen genom frukosten och när jag väl kom ut ur lägenheten höll jag nästan på att glömma att låsa dörren.

Tio minuter senare inställde jag mig på chefens kontor under många ursäkter över min sena ankomst. Min chef var turligt nog en rättvis och förstående man även om han ogillade sena ankomster. Jag hade förmodligen fått sparken om jag jobbat på en annan tidning men trots mina slarviga fasoner tyckte chefen om mig, på sitt strikta sätt. Något som Jerry satt och gnisslade tänder för. Det var nästan alltid jag som fick de bra artiklarna, så som nu och Jerry hade fått kämpa till sig de få bra artiklar han hade. Nu stod jag och en samling andra journalister i chefens kontor och väntade på besked från chefen. Det var alltid samma procession när chefen trodde att han hade en stor nyhet i antågande och jag kunde tydligt känna spänningen som hängde i luften.

"Som ni alla säkert har hört så har en fruktansvärd brand inträffat för ett par dagar sedan i ett litet villakvarter i västra Chicago. Tre personer dog av branden och minst 10 personer skadades allvarligt. Polisen misstänker mordbrand men har ännu inte lyckats gripa någon misstänkt." Nu började fler och fler börja kuva på sig och viska till varandra. Det var i stort sett bara jag och Jerry som inte fällde några kommentarer utan väntade på att chefen skulle fortsätta.

"Det är hemskt det som har inträffat och jag ser det som vår plikt att underrätta folkmassorna om det dåd som gått. Jag tänker mig att vi ska vara där först på plats och undersöka saken, före alla andra. Miss Dresden, det är här ni kommer in. Jag vill att ni ska åka villaområdet, till platsen för branden och se vad ni kan luska ut där". Nu tittade chefen stint på mig och liksom alla gånger förut så blev jag lite nervös av chefens stålgråa blick.

"Det ska bli" sa jag snabbt då jag lade märke till Jerrys blängande. Bäst att åka direkt för jag hade verkligen ingen lust att börja gräla med Jerry igen.

"Snyggt jobbat tjejen! Så du fick återigen storartikeln!" hördes en sarkastisk röst bakom mig. Jag höll nästan på att snubbla av förvåning då jag vände mig om och fick se Susan Rodriguez stå bakom mig. Min styvmamma brukade sällan höra av sig till mig och att hon kom hit till mitt jobb var ett under.

"Ja… men vad gör du här?" svarade jag lite förvirrat.

"Jag är din styvmor så är väl inget underligt om jag kommer för att se hur min dotter har det." Hennes tonläge sa att det inte var alls det hon kommit för.

"Jag har det bra men jag måste iväg, som du redan vet fick jag uppdraget att kolla in branden" avslutade jag men Susan ville inte riktigt ge sig.

"Du borde se upp för den där platsen" sa Susan plötsligt. "Ingen vet hur det gick till och det kan vara farligt… även för professionella journalister som du". Därav vände hon och gick och jag stod kvar med en underlig känsla av att Susan inte ville att jag alls skulle undersöka branden.


	4. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

En stund senare satt jag i min gamla pickup, på väg till olycksplatsen. Radion spelade en munter melodi som jag visslade till medan jag svängde ut i en avfart. Jag sneglade på min GPS för att bekräfta att jag var på rätt väg. Som alltid inför en ny uppgift pirrade det välbekant i hela kroppen men denna gång var det mycket mera än vanligt. Det var inte ofta jag fick större artiklar att ta hand om och särskilt inte artiklar som involverade död och kriminalitet, det här skulle verkligen bli en toppen artikel! Jag såg redan framför mig uppslaget i tidningarna med min artikel när jag svängde av och hamnade på en smal körbana omgiven av nästan identiska röda hus. Jag svängde av åt höger och fick för första gången se brandens totala förödelse.

"Jävlar" mumlade jag för mig själv och stirrade på den kolsvarta platsen där huset hade stått. Jag parkerade hastigt på infarten till huset. Det var fortfarande några poliser kvar på platsen och svartgul tejp där det stod "Obehöriga äga ej tillträde" satt uppklistrade runt hela tomten. Jag gick fram till poliserna, noga med att undvika att komma innanför tejpen. Jag hade av olycklig erfarenhet fått lära mig att det var bättre att prata med de som höll i undersökningen först. Jag suckade lite och gick bort mot poliserna. Bäst att få det här överstökat så jag kunde få komma närmre och ta några schyssta bilder.

"Ursäkta mig, jag är Jill Dresden från Daily News of Chicago" började jag men tystnade då en av poliserna, en äldre kvinna med askgrått hår blängde surt på mig.

"Jag visste väl att reportrarna skulle börja komma snart." fnös hon nedlåtande.

"Så fort det händer något oväntat så dras de dit som flugor till smör!".

Jag valde att ignorera förolämpningen och fortsatte, alltjämt leende,

"Skulle jag kunna få ställa några frågor?"

Den äldre kvinnan, som verkade vara i ledning här, rynkade pannan och suckade,

"Visst, du lär väl ändå inte lämna det här stället efter att fått det du vill ha ut".

Jag fiskade ut ett anteckningsblock och en bläckpenna från min axelväska.

"Så, har ni några idéer om hur den här branden kunnat ske?"

Hon verkade ovillig till att svara på mina frågor och blängde surt på mig men till slut gav hon, om än motvilligt, med sig.

"Inte än åtminstone. Så vitt vi kan se måste branden ha startat inifrån men det svårt att säga då det finns få saker som överlevde branden".

Jag skrev hastigt ner vartenda ord av vad hon sa och noterade samtidigt i ögonvrån hur polisen, en ung kille i tjugoårsålder som stått bredvid henne, nervöst stod och stampade på platsen. Märkligt, det var nästan som han ville därifrån och det med detsamma.

"Vem eller vilka tillhörde huset?" fortsatte jag nonchalant.

"En barnfamilj" svarade kvinnan kort.

"Överlevde någon av familjen?" fortsatte jag försiktigt.

"Nej, alla strök med av branden" muttrade kvinnan fram.

"Och när tror ni branden startade?" Jag blickade tillbaka mot kvinnan som såg ut att vilja allt annat än att svara på mina frågor.

"På morgonen, kanske vid åtta, nio-tiden med tanke på att de var så få som såg hur det hela startade". Här stannade kvinnan plötsligt upp, som om hon var rädd för att hon sagt för mycket.

*Hon döljer något* insåg jag till min stora förtret då jag även insåg att jag inte gärna kunde fråga om vad. Det kunde riskera mitt uppdrag och även om jag var tjurskallig så var jag ingen dåre.

"Kan de ha varit något med elen i huset som orsakat branden då? En kortslutning kanske?" Jag kunde vara riktigt elak när jag ville och den här kvinnan hade inte direkt vunnit min sympati direkt. Av hennes min att döma hade jag träffat en öm punkt. Hon kunde förstås inte svara på det då knappt grunden av huset fanns kvar. Tänk så förargligt för henne om det bara varit en olycka! Det skulle hon knappast glömma i första taget.

"Det kan jag inte svara på… av uppenbara skäl" löd hennes svar och jag hörde nog den förolämpade tonen i hennes röst.

"Jag förstår… och du säger att de var få som såg hur det hela startade, hur beskrev de branden?" fortsatte jag med silkeslen röst. Kvinnan gav med märklig blick, rentav olustig.

Det tog ett bra tag innan hon fann orden och fortsatte, inte längre så burdust.

"Det är det märkligaste av allt, de sa huset bara fattade eld helt plötsligt, som en explosion men ingen smäll hördes… fast man ska vara försiktig och inte tro på allt de säger. Folk har en vana att förstora saker… särskilt journalister". Det sista sa kvinnan med en irriterad fnysning. Jag antecknade flitigt allt jag fått höra och bestämde mig för att det var dags för en titt på katastrofen innan jag övergick till att leta upp de få vittnen som fanns tillgängliga.

Jag tackade för intervjun och även för tillåtelsen att undersöka olycksplatsen innan jag gick därifrån. Av en händelse råkade jag snegla bakåt mot kvinnan och såg hur den yngre polisen ängsligt spanade över huset. Jag gjorde en mental anteckning åt mig själv att även fråga ut några andra poliser om ärendet. Det var något lurt på gång, på något sätt kändes det väldigt fel även om jag inte kunde sätta fingret på vad det var. Det var precis samma känsla som jag fått efter Marys besök och när jag hittat den underliga ringen.

Det stämde det som jag fått höra om huset. Nästan allt hade brunnit upp och blivit till aska. Stommen till skorstenen och lite murbruk var allt som fanns kvar av huset. Jag hade redan bytt ut mitt anteckningsblock mot min trogna Nikon och knäppte frenetiskt kort efter kort. Det luktade fortfarande lite rök efter branden och det kolsvarta, brända gräset knastrade under mina fötter. Jag klev över lite murbruk och rös av obehag. Hela platsen tycktes omgiven av en illavarslande känsla och luften tycktes nästan trycka emot mig där jag gick och då och då störde tystnade med mitt klickande från min kamera.

Det var då som jag åter erfors av den stickande känslan i nacken. Jag vände mig hastigt om, spanade runt omkring mig men det enda jag kunde se var poliser runt deras bilar, några nyfikna och chockade grannar.

Det var klart att jag var iakttagen så varför var jag så nervös? Jag försökte skaka av mig känslan, gagnlöst. *Sluta fåna dig, det är bara några poliser, så vad finns det att vara rädd för…* Mina tankar avbröts av en hastig glimt av rörelse i ögonvrån. Jag vände mig åt det håll jag sett rörelsen och spejade.

Det verkade komma från det uppbrunna husets bakgård som bestod av en liten trädgård med några äppelträd och några små buskar. Här hade branden inte tagit lika hårt, det var bara äppelträden som fått sina spår efter branden. Buskarna var lika gröna som en sommaräng och små limegröna skott syntes här och var på buskarna.

Plötsligt rasslade det till i buskarna och jag fick skymt av en skugga som hastigt drog förbi genom buskaget. Min nyfikenhet var väckt och jag tog försiktigt ett par steg framåt.

"Hallå? Någon där?" ropade jag försiktigt men jag fick en talande tystnad till svar.

Jag rynkade pannan, vem kunde tänkas smyga omkring i buskarna på denna olycksplats och varför?

Sakta styrde jag mina steg mot buskarna, nu var jag bara någon meter ifrån dem. Jag spanade in bland skuggorna men kunde inte urskilja någonting och nu började jag tvivla på mig själv. Tänk om det bara varit en katt eller en bortsprungen hund? Ju mer jag tänkte på det desto rimligare verkade det. Det hade nog bara varit en katt, typiskt mig att inbilla mig saker!

Jag skulle just gå därifrån då håret i nacken reste sig på mig och mitt blod tycktes frysa till is. Det var samma stickande känsla… fast mycket värre.

Jag ska väl erkänna att jag ett tag bara stod där och dumt stirrade mot husgrunden, av rädsla att se efter vad som orsakade den olustigta känslan men till sist tog jag mod till och vände mig, ingenting. Totalt ingenting! Jag blev nästan lite arg och besviken. All den här paranoian till ingenting! Det var nästan som om jag hoppades att något hemskt skulle ske så jag inte skulle behöva erkänna att det bara var jag som var korkad.

Irriterad vände jag mig återigen om och stirrade rätt in i två illgröna ögon.


End file.
